


"I think Will has a crush on me"

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Get Together, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/WIll Solace, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a gay disaster, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: “Well, just be honest. Tell him how you feel. Explain why nothing can happen,” Jason shrugged.“That won’t work.”Jason sighed, “Why not?”“If I tell him how I feel, he might get the impression I want to be in a relationship.”“Why would he think that?”Nico fidgeted awkwardly.“Nico…”“Because-I-think-I-like-him-back,” Nico blurted out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	"I think Will has a crush on me"

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd, I wrote this in an hour so apologies for any mistakes or OOC-ness.  
> Inspired by this [prompt](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/12/c1/da/12c1dae2ff4214e78e900d7169e9d57a.jpg)

“Jason! I think Will has a crush on me, what do I do?” Nico rushed out, making Jason jump as he appeared out of thin air. 

“Gods Nico, what on earth?” 

“Catch up Jason, I think Will has a crush on me, what do I do?”

Jason furrowed his eyebrows, confused. 

“Will Solace?” 

Nico scoffed, “Obviously, Will Solace, who else?” 

“Okay, okay, sorry. Why do you think he has a crush on you?” 

“Well I went to the infirmary to hang out with him, and he was talking to Kayla and he said, ‘I think I have a crush on Nico,’ and then I shadowtravelled away before he could see me,” Nico explained. 

Jason dragged a hand down his face. 

“Alright, I think we can pretty confidently say he has a crush on you then,” he said slowly. 

“But he can’t!” 

“Why not?” Jason asked, confused. 

“Because I’m-” Nico gestured at himself, “And he’s…” He waved his hand around vaguely. 

“That… doesn’t help at all.” 

“He just can’t. We’re friends now, it’ll be weird,” Nico huffed, frustrated.

“It’s okay. Your friendship can survive this. It’s probably just some little crush. You just need to let him down easy.” Jason said, holding his hand out like he was attempting to placate a wild animal. 

Nico took a deep breath. 

“Okay, how do I do that?” 

“Well, just be honest. Tell him how you feel. Explain why nothing can happen,” Jason shrugged. 

“That won’t work.” 

Jason sighed, “Why not?” 

“If I tell him how I feel, he might get the impression I want to be in a relationship.” 

“Why would he think that?” 

Nico fidgeted awkwardly. 

“Nico…” 

“Because-I-think-I-like-him-back,” Nico blurted out. 

“What?!” 

“Just a little!” Nico held his hands up in defence. 

Jason tugged on his own hair. 

“Why can’t you just tell him that?” 

“Because! Then he’ll know!” 

“So what?” 

“He can’t know! It’ll be weird!” 

“Or, you’ll start dating and it’ll be really cute?” 

“But what if we break up? Then I won’t be able to go to the infirmary because he’s always there and I’ll die Jason. I’ll die because I can’t get over how cute Will Solace is when he tries to dance to his shitty hospital music.” 

“Um. Or you’ll stay together? It doesn’t have to end badly Nico. Even if you did break up, I doubt he would refuse to let you in the infirmary.” 

“No, of course he wouldn’t, he’s too nice for that.” 

“Okay, so what’s the problem with giving it a shot?” 

“I...” Nico looked down.

“Go and talk to him, and I promise, if it turns out shitty you can come punch me and then I’ll buy you McDonald’s,” Jason said. 

Nico sighed. 

“Fine. But I’ll hold you to that!” 

“I would assume nothing less.” 

Nico stepped into a nearby shadow and disappeared. 

Jason shivered. 

“I hate it when he does that.” 

\--

“Nico! Hey, I was wondering when you were coming by.” Will said, smiling when Nico stepped into the infirmary. 

“Yeah, hey Will, sorry. I was just… talking with Jason.” Nico explained. 

“It’s okay. Kayla was here keeping me company for a while.” 

“I saw- I mean, that’s good.” 

“You saw?” Will tilted his head a little, confused. 

“Fuck,” Nico muttered. 

He took a deep breath. 

Thankfully, the infirmary was empty at the moment, or this would be a hell of a lot more embarrassing. 

“Yeah. I was here earlier but I.. left. I heard what you said.” 

Will looked a little panicked, but he tried to hide it.

“Oh?” 

Nico was looking at his shoes, and spinning his ring around on his finger. 

“Were you… telling the truth? Do you actually.. have-a-crush-on-me?” 

Will rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah. I do,” He admitted, “But hey, I swear I won’t mention it again, you don’t need to feel awkward about it.” 

“What if I wanted you to mention it again?” 

“Huh?” 

“Che due palle..” Nico muttered, grabbing a fistful of Will’s flannel and pulling him in for a short, rather chaste kiss. 

“I like you too Solace,” He huffed when he let go. 

“You… do?” 

“Did me kissing you not make that clear?” Nico asked, trying to act more confident than he really was. 

Will grinned a little. 

“Actually, I think you should do it again, just to make sure I really know what you mean.” 

Nico felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but he stepped forward, kissing him a lot more gently this time. 

He felt Will’s arms wrap around his waist loosely, allowing him to step back if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to. 

He copied what he’d seen other couples do and wrapped his arms around Will’s neck. 

When they pulled back, Will was smiling at him so brightly it felt like he was looking directly at the sun. 

In fact… 

“Are you glowing?” Nico asked, shuffling back to make sure he was seeing things right. 

“Shut up. I glow when I’m happy. It’s an Apollo kid thing.” Will said, embarrassed. 

“I make you happy?” 

“Yes, di Angelo, you make me happy.” 

Nico knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“So uh… Are we dating now?” He asked, fiddling with his ring. 

Will laughed a little. 

“If you want that, I would really like that.” 

“I would. Want that. Too.” Nico stumbled over his words.

He sighed. “Shut up Solace.” 

Will raised his hands, “I didn’t say a thing. You’re very cute.” 

“I’m not cute.” 

“Mhm, sure, whatever you say.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Will Solace glowing was inspired by @irl_lavinia on TikTok (go check them out for amazing PJO cosplays).  
> "Che due palle" colloquially means 'what the heck' according to a couple of sources I found online, (Apparently it literally means 'what two balls') but I don't speak Italian so what do I know.


End file.
